My Magic Academia Life is more dangerous as I expected
by 8hood
Summary: Just read it for now Sorry Don't how I should summarize this story so i will do it later


**Chapter 1: Road to Sobu (Part 1) **

_According to history of every mythology, millions years ago, there were hundred gods and goddess who ruled their realms peacefully. But a little conclusion among them led a great war of gods. In war, many gods and goddess had been defeated and many other gained victories. But it brought a god-awful chaos on every realm; more than a hundred souls lost; more than thousands of people suffered, wounded, starved and died. What gained from that was nothing but grievance of deaths. Then an angel came and convened every god to stop the unjustly war. After realization, the great war of gods finally stopped. But…_

"Excuse me?"

_They were still frustrated and wanted to prove who is better among them. Then the angel gave a proposal. The proposal was a game which only completed by their believers. Everyone agreed on this_.

"Excuse Me?"

_They built a sacred place together where their believers came and complete the game as their pawns. And this sacred place is called __**Aeclorona.**_

"EXCUSE ME!"

Suddenly Hachiman Hikigaya, who is a teenage boy of average height with short-medium black hair along with ahoge and set of dead fish eyes, wake up from weird dream by unrecognized voice. He looks at the owner of this voice. He saw that a girl, who is short, light grey or silver hair, large, sparkling blue eyes, and light skin tone and wearing boy clothes, is beside him and trying wake him for unknown reason

'Cute.' Hachiman thought.

"Sorry to wake you up but you were sleeping on my shoulder." The girl said shyly.

'Too Cute' Hachiman thought. Then he realized his mistake. "Sorry", He apologizes.

"It's okay." The girl said. "It's just uncomfortable so..."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Hachiman said and thought, 'Well it is uncomfortable if a girl sits beside a boy with creepy eyes'

"My, My." Hachiman again looked at voice source and found a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes who was sitting front of him. That boy put his hand under his chin and chuckled, "Is this a romance scenario?"

Hachiman grunt out, "No it's not."

"Yeah beside I am boy." The girl said in deadpan tone. _Wait, boy?_

Two boys blinked and give her or him a disbelief look.

"If don't believe me I can proved" the gi..boy said and stand up to stripping his pant but stopped by other two boys.

"Ok OK we believe you and we apologized." The spiky boy said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Hachiman said but inside, he screaming 'why world is so cruel.'

"Oh where's my manner, allow me introduce myself. I am Sid Shafin Hayama and nice to meet you. Please call me Sid." Sid politely said.

"Oh! You are from Hayama clan which is known as a top noble clan." Feminine looking boy said with amuse.

"Y-yeah you can say that. Ha ha.." Sid said and let out a dry laugh. But Hachiman noticed there was some sadness behind the laugh.

"So let me ask your introduce?" Sid politely asked the feminine looking boy.

"Oh! My name is **Saika Totsuka.**" Totsuka introduced himself.

Hachiman really like that name but at the same time reality hit him that Totsuka is a boy.

"Oh I see your name sure is cu..cool name." Sid bite his tongue before Totsuka stare at him. "Ahem so you are from Totsuka clan or the famous knight clan I assume. I heard people from that clan are really skilled in sword and most of the knights are female. Right?" Sid said while having some thought.

"Yeah you are right." Totsuka gives a bright smile. But too bright for them.

'I think I maybe discovered the reason behind your feminine charm.' Hachiman thought. He notices that Sid and Totsuka are staring at him. "What?"

"No introduce?" Sid said with question mark.

Hachiman thought that if this is really necessary. But he introduce himself, "Hachiman Hikigaya from no clan"

The state which made Sid and Totsuka a confuse look. Well he couldn't blame them. After all three hundred year the **Great War** broke out between many nations. This was where fountain-head of clan started. Clan-type is actually based on many classes like leader clan, mage clan, holy clan and knight clan etc. Clan is their identity of their ability. And who is not part of clan is known as commoner.

"So you are a commoner with very interesting name." Sid said with amused. "I am a commoner too hehe"

"Wait! Aren't you in Hayama clan?" totsuka asked. Hachiman also pay attention on it because even he knew that Hayama clan is known as the noble of all nobles.

Sid scratched his back and told that, "Well… I and my family have some family issue with the clan."

'No doubt this is what I notice before.' Hachiman thought.

"I don't see any problem here." Hachiman said in poker tone.

Sid and Totsuka look at him in confuse. Sid-"Pardon."

Hachiman lazily relaxed his body and then looked at them. "Well I mean why you need fame of the clan when you have a family. Your family is more close to you then clan. Unlike I don't have any family. I am an orphan."

Hearing this they felt sorrow. But it was normal that what Hachiman thought. His parents died in accident when he was little. He even can't remember his father and mother's face. He grew up his orphanage. He doesn't have any relative except his little sister. It doesn't mean he will hang up his words. So he clears his statement, "Beside I don't think family even need here. I mean family, face, clan or whatever it is, it don't make what you are. What makes you is your character. Well what they say, never judge the book by its cover? And I am a monster of logic, so only I'm following the logic. Even though society will judge by look but I assume that I will not do that."

After that he breathed some air. He noticed that they dumb fully looking at him.

'Maybe I shouldn't said that' Hachiman thought.

"Finally someone can understand me" Sid muttered which Hachiman didn't hear.

"What?" Hachiman asked him.

Sid chuckles and shook his head, "Nothing" but Totsuka still feel sorrow.

"boaww" suddenly an exhausted person came and sat beside them. This person is a tall girl with brown bobbed hair and green eyes. She wears a pair of glasses.

"Are you feeling alright, Madam?" Sid asked the exhausted girl.

"No. I don't think so. I really hate journey by boat." she said tiredly. Then she looks at Hachiman and Totsuka. "So the couple finally awake."

_Not again._

"No you got a wrong conclusion and he is a boy." Hachiman said and pointed at Totsuka.

"I don't mind." The gird said. Hearing this, everyone got shocked. Then a huge amount of blood comes out her nose. She stopped her nosebleed and waves at them, "Heheh don't worry I am fine it just motion-sick. By the way I am Hina Ebina…Boeee"

Ebina again started to feel sick.

"I don't think you look fine. Hey how about we all go outside." Totsuka said.

Sid agreed with him, "Yeah he is right we're traveling for 2 hours and deck is getting noise by bunch of other student, so going outside is really wish choice. We can get fresh air of ocean too."

"Well ok then let's go outside." Ebina said in agreement.

Then Sid, Totsuka and Ebina stand up and move towards to exit. And our Hachiman prepare to sleep.

"Hey you are coming too." Sid wakes up him up while other nodded their head.

"Right we should get alone." Totsuka said with feminine smile.

'_Marry me' _Hachiman said in mind.

"He is a boy." Sid remained him. Hachiman got vibe when Sid told him like he was reading his mind. Sid asked again, "coming?"

"Ok." Hachiman replied and get up from his place. He and other boy walk towards to exit. Ebina looked at them, "three boys' together hehe." Her nose bleeding started again but everyone pretended like they didn't notice.

While walking to exit, Hachiman remember, none of them did mention his dead fish eyes. He feels mix emotion of wired and happy.

* * *

_**(Time era: 1654-1683 AD)**_

After few minutes,

They finally they came outside and standing on titanic sized ship. They can see the ocean under open sky.

Sid warmed his body. "Mmm… if I may not wrong they said, one more hour and we are will be Sobu high."

_Sobu high. It's an education institute which is top of all school. It located at an island or a sacred place called __**Aeclorona**__ which was created by many gods. The entrance requirements of this school are quite high. Those who wish to gain admittance are required to score highly on the entrance exams or receive a recommendation from nobles. People who graduated from here become high ranker officers. And going there by huge sailing ship is their tradition. _

The current ship was carrying total 300 students.

There were only few students outside which mean less noise and Hachiman like most. But somehow, his instincts telling him some dangerous was coming.

"Guys don't you feel ocean is too quite?" Sid asked. He also felt same as Hachiman.

"Oi, how did the ship stop all of sudden?" Captain yelled on sailors.

"Captain, there are no wind" sailors replied.

"How it could be?" Captain said.

Hachiman listen their conversion carefully. To sail a ship, you need wind for it. But few second ago there was full of wind. How did it suddenly disappear? At the time the dark clouds came out nowhere. The sky is clouded in the sky and mist stared to appear out of nowhere. The view was getting obscure.

"Hey, what's happening?" "What is this?" "What the hell?" the students who are screaming out of fear.

"I have bad feeling for this." Totsuka said worriedly.

Everyone nodded.

"I think it's better we go in.."

-bamp-

Suddenly ship wrenched heavily like it got push. The water was going efflux.

"Gah! I can't control?!" captain screamed and thrown off by wheels. Storm Started. Ship was moving its own by water-current. Nothing can see because of this mist.

'This is bad', Hachiman though and said "EVERYONE hold something!"

Everyone hold their near focsle of ship.

-Bamp-Bamp-Bamp-

The ship wrenched readily and heavily. The skies were getting dark. Strom was getting bigger. The water current is smashing the ship. Everyone hold their grip so they don't fall. Then somehow every one managed to get inside the deck. But…

A pink haired girl accidently lost her grip. Hachiman saw that and runs towards to that girl without any thought. He catches the pink girl and throws to Sid. "Sid, catch!"

Sid caught the girl and holds her tightly. He wants call want Hachiman back. But it was too late. He saw Hachiman fall towards to bowsprit. "HACHIMAN!"

The storm suddenly stopped. The ship was at that time sedate. But sky still cloudy.

Hachiman opened his eyes. His vision is getting clear. He found himself in bowsprit. He somehow stood up and looked around like nothing was happen. Thanks to ocean water, his mouth feels salty; very salty. But ship shacked lightly. Hachiman look behind and froze after what he saw.

(Pls listen the Overtune soundtrack of '_God of War'._)

He saw a giant huge skin-type something was coming out of the ocean everywhere like it surrounding the titanic sized ship and huge eye pop up. The dark crimson eyes that Hachiman never saw before. Then its whole face came to see. By looking its face, the sweat came out from Hachiman's forehead. Then its whole body came out of the ocean. The creature was look like a huge snake; its skin was like gray stone on river. He realized its none other than **Jörmungandr**, **the**** Midgard ****Serpent.**

The creature now faced at Hachiman. The glare of the creature made Hachiman fear in inside. His legs were shaking; His heart would stop any time.

"I am counting on you."

Suddenly he heard familiar voice.

'I can't lose here." He thought.

Then he activated his skill of legendary 108 loner skills, which keep him alive in this cruel world. Skill no: 33- dead stand.

This skill helped him standing solidly on feet when legs are shaking and show no emotion on face. It's like act dead when bear come.

The creature came close to him. Its face was right above Hachiman. Hachiman still holding himself. The differentiation between them was anaconda and ant.

"_**Hachiman Hikigaya." **_ The creature spoke in low voice. Now Hachiman stunned. This myth creature knows his name. The creature continues,_** "Be careful. That path thou ae going in is dangerous and corrupted. But long as thou believt in him, thou shoultnt defeated. For now so long"**_

Then the great Jörmungandr stepped back from and disappeared in mist leaving Hachiman in webs of confuse.

'Path of danger and corrupted? What is it talking about?' He asked himself.

"Hikigaya!" he heard from behind. He turned around and Sid, Ebina & Totsuka ran toward to him along with others.

Sid asked him, "Are okay?

"I don't think so." Hachiman replied and lose his consciousness. Sid grabbed him before fall down.

"Hey wake up" Sid Said But nothing happen. After all who could blame him? Everyone saw that mythical creature which never been seen in 1000 years. Everyone was so afraid to do yet he was there standing fearlessly.

The medical team arrived. They took Hikigaya to infirmary room and also look for any injuries. Totsuka looked worried about Hachiman. Ebina noticed. She clam totsuka down and said that he will gonna be fine. Sid agreed on that. Then he looked to the ocean where** Jörmungandr** was seen.

"I have a Bad feeling about future." Sid committed.

* * *

Yo guys. It's 8hood again. You already guess it. It is Oregairu and GOW crossover. Well I wanted to write oregairu fantasy but don't know how to start. Then I play God of War ps4. Yep 'just do it' what I said to myself.

Well I am currently writing chapter 2. It doesn't take long. Pls forgive this foolish fellow for grammatical error. Give me review too good and bad I accept all. And also suggestion too

For now see you next time.


End file.
